


Klaus Hargreeves is in Love

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Introspection, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: What the title says.





	Klaus Hargreeves is in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "filter"; theme: water

Klaus usually doesn´t have a filter. It´s not like he needs one. People don´t really listen to him, or they think he´s crazy, so he can say whatever he wants. He´s fine with that, mostly. He´s been high for too long to notice how lonely it would be if he wasn´t. Like standing in a crowded room, screaming, only nobody turns around, like you´re invisible. 

He can´t be that careless here, in 1968, Vietnam. He has to pay attention, and fast. He has to watch his actions, his words, his looks. He finds he can relearn some of that behavior, recover some old, or very young part of himself that is alert and cautious. 

He pays attention to Dave, but also to their surroundings, and he gets better at doing it all the time. It´s been a challenge, one he accepted willingly, just like the whole not-dying-in-battle thing that comes with it. 

Klaus sometimes wishes his siblings could see him here: at war, being the person he´s become. 

Sure, this is not your standard level of applaudable achievement in a person´s life or character development. He´s not successfully raising a family of three as a single father, or keeping a pet alive, or a house plant. 

But he´s different now. Not a completely new person, just... changed. Enhanced. 

And when he looks over at Dave, asleep in the next cot, face stubbly in places from treatment with a blunt blade, shadows visible under his eyes, but still beautiful, it´s so clear to him that he, Klaus Hargreeves, is in love. 

Something else is driving him now, something that´s big and scary, thrilling and overwhelming, and he´s not talking about the war. 

If he ever gets out of here, or if he dies here, if they both die here, however this thing ends, stops, ceases to exist, either only for him or for both of them, for the universe at large, it will have been worth it. 

He´s made this decision. Even if they will never know how it has changed him. He does. 

And right now, he feels like the most powerful person in the world for it.


End file.
